Mmmmm, Yummy Rice
by Delicate Scarlet
Summary: Kyo is forced to go by Yuki to a meeting where old men gather and rant about ridiculous things, but the real reason why Kyo doesn't want to go is... read and find out what our favorite hot headed cat is hiding


I'm here to bring you a one shot involving **Kyo **the feisty cat and **Tohru **the ditsy pure girl. I have to warn you it's pretty weird, but really heartfelt and cute one shot hahahaha I hope all of you are open minded. Also, I hope you like this cute little one shot I thought of :) Review and tell me if you like - _Delicate Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

Come on! Yuki, do I have to!" I whine as I'm being dragged into a car by angry purple haired mouse Yuki.

"Yes!, now shut up and do what I say!", Yuki pushes me into that open car door, I pout and sit far away from Yuki and Haru, Cursing under my breath.  
I look down at the leather seat hoping a miracle would happen when Yuki looks at me with frustration.  
"I just don't understand, you just need to sit on a damn chair and listen to people talk.", Yuki looks at me, waiting for me to give him a response that make him smack me on the head.

"Yuki let me list some things that bother me...1: You have to sit on a damn chair for 3 hours straight 2: Also have to hear old men talking about nonsense 3: Old men are boring 4: I get hungry and last but not least numero 5: They make you eat RICE!", I Painfully say to Yuki as I show Yuki a throwing up expression.  
Hatsuharu looks at me in disbelief; he kept quiet for a while now he's pissed, the black Haru was in full throttle "YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BECAUSE OF THE RICE!" Hatsuharu screams at me looking like a wild lion let loose.

"I hate Rice, something about it...the taste and smell EVERYTHING!" I tell Haru with disgust.  
Once again Hatsuharu looks me with anger, "WHAT THE FUCK, Aren't you Japanese! Japan main food is Rice! And you don't like it, it's like I don't even know you." Yuki and Haru shake their heads in shame.

I back up as I see Haru getting closer with fist in the air, getting closer to my face "O.k. o.k. fine, I'll do it...I know I'm going to die but I'll do for you." I tell Haru as he stopped and sits back into the seat properly.  
"Kyo, you're a pain in the ass." Shigure says as he looks out the window, while driving into a parking lot

As we got to the restaurant, I see old people coming inside the restaurant and the smell of rice being sent into my nostrils, I start gagging when Hatori looks at me and hits me on the back of my head.  
"Let's go dumbass, also behave or else." Hatori threatens me.  
I enter the restaurant which is filled with old people, tables, bowls of rice and paperwork scattered everywhere.  
I sit on the two main chairs as the old men get settle on the chairs eating rice like hungry dogs.  
"Oh look Shigure; you brought me into a convention for hungry dogs." I whisper smartly into Shigure's ear.

Shigure looks at me with irritation, but continued talking to the old men what were intrigued to know the Shigure was an active novelist.  
I put my legs on the table with my hands on the back of my head when suddenly I see a girl with shinny brown hair and big bright blue eyes, unexpectedly I fell on the ground with the chair and heard the girl laugh.  
I sit on the chair again, cursing under my breath..."Nice move, Kyo." I tell myself, angered that I embarrassed myself in front of a girl I took interest in.  
_  
_I became very fond of this girl, I would look away lots of times to find this girl sneaking peeps and looking at me as well.  
She was beautiful...Her brown shined against the light, her eyes were as if the ocean heaved up to her eyes making them magically glisten, her slender body moving gracefully...

She looked very yummy.

Yuki looked at my trance gaze and saw it coming from a girl; he smirked and looked at his rice bowl.  
He picked up the rice bowl and threw the rice on my hair and clothes making my clothes glued with rice and hair too, I look up at Yuki with a "What the Fuck" look including your ass is grass bitch look!  
"Oh snap, now you have to get cleaned up, hey why don't you tell that young lady there to help you?" Yuki smirked with gleam in his evil eyes as his plan worked perfectly.

I see Yuki smirk and knew what he was trying to do, "That bitch." I say under my breath.  
Yuki looks at me with a fake confused face, "Did you say something, I didn't quite hear." he smiled.

Hahaha very funny, "Oh nothing, I didn't say anything huh bitch, I advise you to go get those worthless fuckin ears of your checked and cleaned.", I smile and walk toward the girl which was standing in front of door leaving Yuki sitting, half smirking and smiling.

"Can you direct me to a place where I can get cleaned up" I try smoothly and slyly ask the girl which was somewhat of a success.

Keep it going Kyo your on a roll.  
She guides me into a somewhat restroom and somewhat storage room which of course is full of sacks of rice which made me uncomfortable, I then notice the girl looking straight at the floor very seriously.

What with this girl, did I do something wrong, did I scare her, I question myself.  
"What is wrong, why are you looking down at the ground."

A confused me lifted her chin, "You can look at me in the eye.", I smile warmly at her which made her pull her head away from my touch, with blush flooding her soft face.  
I try then to strike up a different topic to talk about not wanting to scare her, I wanted her to smile.

No more smooth Kyo, Just be yourself ok dumbass, I scold myself, I wanted this girl to like me for who I am.

"Soo, what's your name."  
She jumps a bit, "Tooo…Tohru."  
"Beautiful name..." it was, I thought it was pretty amazing that this girl had a masculine name but made it so feminine.  
"T...Thank you." She bows a bit.  
"Mines Kyo", I say proudly as she looks at me with wonder.

I look at the floor feeling embarrassed, "Well...I feel a bit uncomfortable." I scratch the back of my head; I thought pointing it out would make it more comfortable…kami! What kind of thinking strategy is that?  
She immediately says, "Is it about me because I can just leave!"

Damn it, she's so cute… she doesn't even realize it.  
"No no no no, it's not you well...how can I say this Ummm...well I don't like rice and everything about it makes me vomit." I walk towards a sack of rice and sit on it. There you go; my life is ruined, I never going to make love to a beautiful girl. Man… Yuki going to make a laughing stock out of me when he hears this.

She looks at me confused and starts laughing, "Hahaha, really...wait wait sorry for laughing...it's just I find it hard to believe." Tohru walks towards me and sits next to me on a sack of rice.

"It's that truth." I look at her and down to the ground, I felt weak, and insecure now that I reveal my secret to Tohru… a beautiful girl.  
She eyes me, "How about this, if in these 10 minutes I can make you love rice I'll do anything you want." she smiles at me.  
"Um...O.K.", I agree to her deal, this defiantly going to be a sight to see, deep down I was looking forward to this…the feeling of hope and love began to seize me.  
Tohru stands up and starts looking around, "Oh I know." I look at her with curiosity.

Tohru gets an sack of rice and throws all the rice on the floor and jumps into it.

What the hell!  
"Do you like it now, its fun and somewhat like with playing in snow." she chuckles, jumping, playing and trying to make a snow angel.  
She was cute and innocent, I really never had met such a girl like her, girls these days were tainted and just annoying…one word kagura.  
"A little tiny bit." I show Tohru with my fingers.

She pouts, "Meanie!"  
I laugh not believing this girl. She lit up my life at that moment; I wanted to hold her slender body close to mine, she was beautiful, down to earth, caring and pure. I knew she would love me for who I was even with the zodiac curse.  
I stand up walking towards her, "How about this."

I take off a bit of rice off my cheek with my finger and smooth it over Tohru's lips.  
I plant my lips on her's hungrily, licking the rice off her lips as well as smashing my lips with force on her's.  
She holds my shirt then slowly moves her hands around my neck deepening the kiss.  
We pull apart.  
"Mmmm...Yummy Rice." I lick my lips getting a heartwarming smile from Tohru.

_I defiantly want to spend my life with this girl._


End file.
